SasuSaku family One-shots
by Weeping Blood
Summary: 'Are you dating this boy' Sasuke asked, while angrily glaring at Bolt. 'No daddy, I don't even like him' Sarada whined. (One-shots of the new Uchiha family) Warning: Manga Spoilers
1. The Miracle of Birth

Also, if you're not up-to-date with the Naruto Manga(which has unfortunately ended already hahahaahahahahahahahaha -cries-), PLEASE don't read this. x.x

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to the evil demon who took over my entire life for several years, Kishimoto.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: New parents<span>

Pain, and frustration. These were the two emotions Sakura were feeling right now, she was in the hospital with her husband beside her. Sasuke held her hand, and softly spoke to Sakura.

''Deep breaths.'' He chanted every few minutes, ''Deep breaths.''

At first, Sakura was excited about the thought of becoming the mother of Sasuke's child. But after 9 months of feeling disgusting, and getting fatter each, and every day, along with the constant mood swings, her opinion changed completely. Pregnancy was not fun, at least not for this pink haired kunoichi.

Biting down on her bottom lip, she kept trying her best to do deep breaths. Her hold on Sasuke's hand tightened, causing his eye to twitch as he tried to pretend the pain wasn't bothering him. Sasuke tried his best to be beside her through the entire pregnancy process, unfortunately he was flooded with missions but whenever he was to return, he'd immediately make sure that Sakura was doing well.

''I can see the head.'' Shizune announced, as she was the one helping Sakura give birth.

''Hurry the hell up and get this baby out of me!'' Sakura practically roared, causing Shizune to flinch with slight fear.

Sasuke ran his fingers through her pink locks, at an attempt to comfort her. He never saw anyone give birth before, but he had to admit Sakura was rather terrifying when doing it.

''Push a little more, Sakura.'' Shizune told her, and Sakura tried her best to do as she was told.

Within a few minutes, baby cries echoed the room. Sasuke's heart suddenly began to beat faster, his palms suddenly getting sweaty. A smile rested on his lips, leaning down he kissed Sakura on the cheek. ''You did it...''

A relieved smile formed on Sakura's lips, panting from the exhaustion of child birth. ''I'm a mother...''

''And... I'm a father.'' He gave her hand a gentle squeeze, they both glanced over at Shizune who held the baby in her arms and began cleaning it off.

''It's a beautiful girl.'' Shizune announced, wrapping it in a warm, pink blanket and walking over to Sakura. Shizune placed the baby in her arms, ''I'll be back with some baby formula.'' she said before walking out of the room.

Sakura smiled softly, staring at the baby in her arms. Tears began swelling up in her eyes, ''She looks just like her father.'' She couldn't help but be so happy, she finally had a child with the man she loved. Sakura had no regrets, except the horrible pain she just finished experiencing.

Sasuke glanced down at the baby silently, indeed it was beautiful. She had his hair, and his eyes. A small smile rested on his lips, he never felt so happy, and proud in his entire life. They brought a new life into the world, who's surname was Uchiha. If Sasuke had any regrets... it was that this child wouldn't be able to meet her uncle.

The one person who was able to fill the void in his heart, was Sakura, and this child. That's all he really needed, this was his family and he was going to love them till' the day he died, and even after that.

Sakura scooted over on the hospital bed, and gestured towards Sasuke to sit beside her. He wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close to him, then she leaned her head on his chest comfortably. ''What should we name her?'' she asked suddenly, causing Sasuke to think.

They haven't really thought of a name for her yet, which was kind of a bad idea. There were so many possibilities on what to name her, and Sasuke really wanted his first child to have an amazing, unique kind of name.

''Salada?'' He suggested.

''Salad?'' Sakura's eye twitched at the odd name suggestion, since she had misheard what he had really said.

''...No, Salada.'' Sasuke said once again, letting out a sigh. Why in the world would he name his child salad? He loved tomatoes, but not enough to name his child something that... _odd._

Sakura chuckled a bit, since the name still sounded like _Salad_. Although, it was an interesting name nonetheless. Sakura didn't exactly have any better names, but she felt bad for how people would think of her name when she was older. Sighing, she just decided to agree with her husband's idea.

''Alright, _whatever_ you say...'' She playfully rolled her eyes, cradling the girl in her arms.

''Hn.'' Was all Sasuke said, before there was an abrupt silence between the two. They both were staring at Salada, admiring how adorable she was. The girl was currently sleeping, and Sasuke resisted the urge to ask Sakura to hold her. He felt nervous.

Yes, the _amazing Sasuke Uchiha of Konoha_ felt too nervous to hold a mere newborn infant.

''Wanna hold her?'' Sakura suddenly offered, causing Sasuke to froze with anxiety. His palms became sweaty again, even more since he wore gloves.

''...Uh..'' was all he uttered out.

Sakura was extremely amused at how flustered he got when it came to his own child. She held back a laugh.

''...I don't know...'' He managed to say, looking away with embarrassment. Sakura knew he was hiding a blush on his face. ''My hands are too sweaty.''

She shook her head at his lame excuse, ''Take off those tacky gloves then!'' Sakura told him slightly irritated with his cowardice.

''They're not tacky...'' He defended, before taking them off and placing down on a table side her bed. Letting out a breath he held in for some reason, he prepared himself. ''Alright, I'm ready.''

Giggling, Sakura placed the baby in Sasuke's arms. Sasuke was cautious to hold her in both hands, luckily his bandaged hand didn't bother him all that much anymore. A warm smile rested on his lips, as he stared down at his new daughter. ''She's beautiful, just like her mother.'' he commented, giving her a soft kiss on the lips.

Sakura's heart fluttered, every single time he called her beautiful. She laid back, and rested her exhausted body whilst looking at the two Uchihas.

Sasuke gently poked Salada's cheek, which suddenly caused her eyes to fluttered open. Her tiny hands grasped Sasuke's finger, which he poked her with. ''She's strong too.'' he smirked proudly.

''Hopefully she's not stubborn like her father too.'' Sakura teased, watching the breathtaking scene in front of her.

Sasuke practically rolled his eyes at that comment, ''Hn.''

''Hn. To you too.'' She groaned.

''She has her mom's _forehead_, as well.'' Sasuke said, earning himself a light punch in his arm. He chuckled, ''Only kidding, there's nothing wrong with your forehead.''

Sakura rolled her eyes with a smile, ''Yeah, yeah... at least I don't have duckbutt hair.''

''...For the millionth time, I don't have duckbutt hair!'' He defended slightly annoyed, many people have made the duckbutt joke and it always got on his nerves.

Sasuke froze when he heard a soft giggle, looking down he saw Salada smiling and giggling over him getting mad. She sounded like an angel, the way she left made both of their hearts flutter with awe.

''...Thank you, Sakura.'' he kissed her head, ''I love you so much, for making me a father.''

''And thank you... for making me a mother...'' she said before cuddling up next to him. Sakura couldn't wait till' it was time to go home, and be with her family.


	2. Crying

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2: Crying<span>

Tossing, and turning in bed. Sakura couldn't find anyway to fall asleep. Sarada had been crying since 12am, and it was already 2am in the morning. She felt Sasuke sit back down on the bed they shared together, which meant he had already given up on calming her down.

''...I failed.'' He held his head in his hands as he had to endure the loud crying of Sarada. The crying turned into screaming, and Sasuke felt as if his ears were going to fall off. Nothing he did worked, it was like facing an enemy that was impossible to defeat. He tried cradling her, he tried patting her back, he tried feeding her, in the end it was all meaningless.

Sighing, Sakura hopped out of the bed and walked over to Sarada's crib. She lifted and cradled the crying infant in her arms, whispering and humming soothing words.

It only made the girl scream louder for some reason. Sasuke's migraine was giving him large, throbbing pains in his head. It had been a week since they took her home from the hospital, and this was the first time she continued to cry, non-stop.

Sasuke groaned, causing Sakura to send him a sharp glare that warned him not to make any stupid remarks since she knew how he acted when he was annoyed. Noticing her glare intensifying towards him, he stood silent and looked away. It was impossible to fall asleep with that noise.

''Shhh, my little angel. It's alright.'' Sakura hummed to Sarada, gently rocking the girl in her arms. Sakura couldn't help but let out a yawn, she was going to have to get used to randomly waking up in the middle of the night like this. No matter how much she spoke softly to Sarada, and no matter how many times she cradled the girl, she just wouldn't quiet down and screamed louder.

Sakura felt like her head was going to explode. If she didn't have any common sense, she'd scream along with the baby but that'll only make things worst, and make her look like a psychopath.

''Sakura.'' She turned around to see her husband with a concerned look on his face, ''Let me try again, I think I may know what's wrong with her.'' sighing, Sakura handed over Sarada to Sasuke and wanted to observe his big plan to stop the baby from crying.

Sasuke put the baby over his shoulder, and carefully patted it on the back with slight firmness, The baby burped and finally calmed down.

A relieved smile rested on Sakura's lips, ''Amazing...'' she couldn't believe he knew more about babies than she did. It was better than neither of them knowing anything at all though. After Sarada burped, Sakura saw a stain on Sasuke's shoulder that caused her to giggle.

''What?'' Sasuke took Sarada from his shoulder and noticed she was covered in puke. His eye twitched, and he realized she had also puked on his shoulder.

''At least we know why she was crying now.'' Sakura took Sarada from Sasuke's arms and took out some baby wipes to clean off her face.

''Hn...'' Sasuke wasn't too amused that his shirt had to be sacrificed in the process.

* * *

><p>AN: Woah, I didn't expect so many people to like that first chapter lol. Over 30 followers/favorites. thanks for the nice reviews. It's what keeps me writing ; _ ;

side note: I'm not sure whether to use Salada or Sarada as her name since i saw a lot of people using Salada on tumblr. So I might alternate with both, throughout these one-shots. u _ u


	3. First Words

A/N: Thanks guys, I'll use the name 'Sarada' permanently from now on!

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to kishimoto.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3: First words<span>

''Now say mama!'' Sakura grinned at her daughter in the crib, occasionally playfully poking her stomach. Sarada was already 12months old, and Sakura was hoping for her to finally get Sarada's first words out. She was the quiet type of baby, so it was difficult. The poking, and playing around only gave Sakura smiles from the baby.

''...I'm mama.'' Sakura said, pointing to herself with a smile. ''Now say it, 'mama'.''

Sarada giggled, throwing her pacifier at Sakura causing her to flinch and rub her nose where the pacifier was thrown at.

Sighing, she picked up the thrown pacifier off the floor and cleaned it off with a wipe before placing it on the table beside Sarada's crib.

Picking up Sarada out of her crib, Sakura gave her a big kiss on the forehead. ''You love mama, right?'' Sakura asked, poking Sarada's nose softly.

Sarada just stared at Sakura while blinking, not saying anything. ''You don't love mama?'' she lifted up Sarada in the air, earning a few smiles and squeals from the girl.

''You are mama's little princess!'' Drool dripped from the baby's mouth onto Sakura's face, causing her face to twitch. ''Alright... that's enough of lifting you up in the air.'' Sakura laughed as she brought Sarada back down and placed her back in the crib. Sakura wiped the saliva off her face with the hem of her apron.

Softly groaning in frustration, she was about to give up on getting any words out of Sarada today. Helping the raven-haired baby stand in her crib, she decided to try once again.

''Now say it, say 'mama'.'' Sakura with an exhausted smile, practically pleaded to the toddler going on her knees with, ''Please...''

Sarada smiled at her, then noticed Sasuke coming through the door silently.

''Hey Sakur-''

Sarada pointed at him while giggling. Sasuke couldn't help but smile at the girl's happiness upon seeing him, then noticed Sakura on her knees in front of him. He heard her mumbling the words '_Please', __'Say mama'_

Blinking, he lifted Sarada out of her crib and held in his arms. ''Still trying to teach her to say her first words already?'' Sasuke said, poking Sarada's cheek causing another giggle to emerge out of the raven-haired toddler. She began messing with the hair that covered one of his eyes.

''It's hopeless.'' She lightly banged her head on the side of the crib, ''I give up.''

''Hn.'' He looked away from his moping wife, and kissed Sarada on the head. It always warmed his heart to see her energetic like this. He did feel bad for Sakura since she had been trying all week to get Sarada to say 'mama', so he thought he'd help her out.

''Look, you see your mama?'' Sasuke turned so Sarada could see Sakura over-dramatically curled up in a ball beside Sarada's cage. ''You made her really sad.'' He wasn't used to talking so childishly to her, since Sakura usually did that. Naruto would never let him live it down if he saw Sasuke doing this.

Sakura peeked her eyes up, watching Sasuke's little scene with Sarada. ''_Heh, if I couldn't do it... what makes you think you can!'' _She said in her mind, not having much faith in Sasuke's parental ability.

Sasuke knelt down on the floor to Sakura, and carefully held Sarada up by her torso so she could stand on her own two feet with Sasuke's support. ''That's mama.'' Sarada blinked confusingly at Sakura, then looked back at Sasuke quietly.

Sakura smiled at Sasuke's effort to cheer her up, but it really seemed like today wasn't going to be the day she'll say her first words.

''Papa!'' Sarada squealed, poking Sasuke's cheek the same way he did to her. A look of concern was plastered all over the older Uchiha's face. It wasn't in character for an Uchiha to be frightened, but right now he felt fear when he knew a certain pink haired kunoichi was shooting a death glare towards his way.

If looks could kill, Sasuke would've been dead by now.


	4. Please Stay, Papa

A/N: This is more _SasuSaku _than family, since I thought this story needed a little fluff with the couple.

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4: Stay Home<span>

Emerald eyes fluttered open to see a tall figure fidgeting in front of her. Rubbing her eyes, her blurry vision became clear and she saw Sasuke getting dressed. Blinking, she stretched and yawned.

''Sasuke?'' She spoke sleepily, ''Where are you going?''

The Uchiha paused, he didn't expect her to awaken so soon. He had a habit of wanting to leave the village for a while, from months to even years. Since he had a child with Sakura, he stood at home more often but now he felt it was time for him to leave again.

Sasuke knew Sakura didn't like when he would leave to an unknown location without saying anything. He wouldn't tell her when he'd be back, he'd just leave, and then he'd just randomly come back. He knew it hurt her, which is why he couldn't bring himself to say anything to her now.

There was a silence between them, while Sasuke covered his torso with his black long-sleeved top, and slipped on his fingerless gloves. He had already washed up in the bathroom before Sakura had woke up.

''Sasuke.'' Her tone grew more firm, not appreciating him not answering her. Sakura sent him a small glare, ''Don't tell me...''

He kept a monotone expression, he knew she was smart enough to find out on her own. She was one of the most intelligent females he had ever met. It was impossible to fool her, no matter how many times he tried, which were few.

''It doesn't concern you, Sakura.'' He bluntly answered, letting out an irritated sigh.

Sakura angrily grabbed a fist full of her blanket, ''You can't just... do this again.'' his sudden change in behavior continued to frustrate her, ''We have a child for goodness sake, think of her!''

Sasuke stood silent, stealing a glance of a sleeping Sarada in her crib. ''Don't leave her...'' Sakura's words stung him, but he knew this situation was going to happen when he left again. He had to endure her words.

Without a word, he walked out of their room and went downstairs. ''SASUKE!'' Sakura got up from her bed, and quickly wrapped her form in her robe to cover her small night dress. Rushing down stairs, she saw Sasuke in the kitchen pouring himself coffee.

Sighing, he sipped from the cup without even glancing at Sakura. ''Don't make this any harder than it has to be, Sakura.''

''It won't be that hard if you'll just be a responsible father, and stay here.'' She huffed.

''Hn.'' Was all he replied with, sipping from his cup again. ''_I know Sakura...'' _Was what he thought

''Really?'' Sakura scoffed annoyingly, ''What happened to all that supposed love you had for her, huh?'' she raised an eyebrow with her arms crossed across her chest.

''I do love her, but you know I have to do this...'' He calmly took another sip from his coffee, attempting to not allow Sakura's words to affect him.

''Why do you have to? What purpose does it serve?'' The fact that he was so calm over the matter, kept making her madder. It made her feel like he didn't care for her, or Sarada. Sometimes she wondered if he even truly loved her, and she hated that she had to worry over it.

Walking over to him, she clutched onto his sleeve. ''Sasuke...'' Sakura looked down as sorrow filled her eyes, swallowing she began biting down on her bottom lip as she tried to keep herself from shedding tears. ''I love you... you know that right?'' she asked him, not really expecting a reply.

''All these years, I've loved you unconditionally... and that love grew when you gave me this family.'' She clutched onto his sleeve tighter, ''It hurts me every time you just leave like this, are we not good enough for you to stay around for?'' her emerald eyes gazed up at him, to find onyx eyes gazing back at her. Tears fell from her eyes, all she wanted was for him to stay by her side.

Sasuke grabbed the wrist Sakura clutched his sleeve with, and intertwined their fingers as he pressed his lips against hers despite the tears that continued to stream down her cheeks.

Sakura immediately pulled away and shoved him against the kitchen counter, causing him to hit his head against the cabinet. Her physical strength was still as strong as it was when they were teens.

''You have the nerve...'' Her eyes shot daggers at him, she'd be lying if she said she didn't enjoy the kisses she gave her but right now it disgusted her.

She resisted the urge of wanting to punch him in the face for taking advantage of her emotions to kiss her. Instead, she decided it was better to control her anger and handle it more calmly.

Taking deep breaths, she relaxed herself and wiped the tears from her eyes. ''Sakura, I do love you. And I love Sarada as well...'' he suddenly spoke, rubbing the back of his head that was hit.

''Then... why leave?'' She asked, confused by him having any reason to leave at all.

''You won't understand.'' He looked away, trying to avoid her gaze which would only fill his heart with more guilt.

''Maybe if you'd tell me why you need to leave so badly, I'd understand.'' She wasn't going to let him leave without an explanation.

''Sakura...'' He sighed, knowing he was fighting a losing battle.

''Papa...'' Sasuke froze when he heard that voice. He looked to see a struggling Sarada trying to stand up using the wall as her support. She was already 3 years old, and was really intelligent for a kid her age. ''Papa why you fight with mama?'' she asked with a frown, with meant she must have heard them arguing.

''Papa needs to leave for a little while, sweetie...'' He gave her a pained smile, Sasuke hated when his little princess was sad. ''But I'll be back soon.''

''Tch...'' Sakura rolled her eyes with a scoff, knowing that was a lie. _''Maybe Sarada will help change his mind.''_ She thought, knowing he has a soft spot for the little girl.

''I don't want Papa to leave...'' Sarada cried sorrowfully, still using the wall as her support to stand on her feet. ''Who's gonna give me hugs when I feel sad?'' she struggled to balance herself without leaning on the wall.

Sasuke clenched his fists tightly, staring at her. Ever since he had a family with Sakura, they always... had a way of making him feel a certain way. They were his one true weakness.

''Who's gonna help me make breakfast for mama when she feels sick?'' Sarada attempted to walk, and fell forward against the chair in front of her but luckily fell on top of the cushion.

''...Sarada...'' Sakura meekly mumbled under her breath, staring sadly at her daughter. ''...You're such a daddy's girl.''

Her emerald eyes gazed over at her husband, and could see he felt the same way she did. Sasuke wasn't heartless, and she knew well that he did love Sarada.

''Who's gonna make fun of uncle Naruto with me?'' Sarada managed to walk all the way towards Sasuke on her own for the first time, standing on her own two feet. Sasuke crouched down to be within her height and gazed at the girl.

''Papa... we need you here.'' Sarada pleaded, ''Don't leave...''

''Who else is going to give you hugs, hm?'' He opened his arms, with a soft smile and Sarada jumped into his arms. ''I love you two so much...'' he kissed her on the head.

_''Sakura's right, I am an idiot for wanting to leave in the first place.''_


	5. Uncle Naruto

A/N: Hope you guys had a nice thanksgiving. :3

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5: Uncle Naruto<span>

''Hey Mommy, for dinner could we go to Ichiraku Ramen?'' Sarada said as she was walking back home with her parents. They both gave her a questioning look, since she never asked for ramen before.

''Uhh, sure.'' Sakura smiled at her daughter, and held her hand. ''How does that sound to you, Sasuke?'' she gazed over at her husband.

''Hn.'' Was all he replied with, not really caring for the choice of food. Personally, he would've preferred something that wasn't ramen since it reminded him of-

''Hey lil' Sarada-chan, how's it going 'ttebayo?'' Speak of the devil, the same person he thought of appeared in front of them. Sighing, Sasuke looked away from the blonde.

''Uncle Naruto!'' Sarada rushed to hug him, with a smile on her face. ''It's nice to see you.''

Grinning at the young Uchiha, he gently patted her head. ''Well we were hanging out just yesterday, ya'know.''

''Yeah and I had a lot of fun with you.'' Sarada said cheerfully, since she sometimes visited Naruto's house when her parents were busy and he had free time.

''...Nice to see you two getting along.'' Sakura smiled, '_She makes it as if Naruto's her actual Uncle' _she twitched at the thought since ever they started hanging out, all Sarada talked about was Naruto.

''Oi, Sasuke.'' Naruto noticed the older Uchiha's scowl. ''What's with the attitude, 'ttebayo?''

''Hn.'' The raven-haired Uchiha resisted the urge to roll his eyes, ''Nothing, dobe.''

''Stop callin' me dobe already, 'ttebayo.'' Naruto said, slightly annoyed with the nickname he kept getting called since he was a kid. ''I'm the Hokage, show your respect.'' He put his hands on his hips and glared at Sasuke.

Sasuke smirked, knowing he was still able to make the blonde mad. ''Hokage or not, you're still a dobe.''

Naruto groaned, knowing how stubborn he could be. ''Daddy's just mad we're going to Ichiraku Ramen.'' Sarada whispered, before chuckling.

Naruto snickered, ''He never did have good taste in food.'' he whispered back to her.

''You two are just... too much.'' The pinkette sighed, seeing how much of a influence Naruto was on her daughter.

''We'll be going now.'' Sasuke said, grabbing Sarada's arm and pulling her away from the blonde. He didn't need another Naruto around the village. Indeed they were best friends, but he was hard to handle at times.

''Noooo, I wanna stay with Uncle Naruto a little longer. 'ttebayo!'' Sarada whined, trying to pull away from her dad's grip.

Sasuke froze when he heard that verbal quirk come from her daughter's mouth, ''What?''

Sakura blinked, while Naruto stood there laughing. ''Looks like my coolness is rubbing off on the kid.'' he winked at Sarada, causing her to blush while rubbing the back of her head in slight embarrassment.

''More like your _idioticness._'' Sasuke grumbled under his breath.

Naruto patted his back, ''She's a good kid, who'll be my future daughter-in-law.''

''...''

''...''

''...''

Everyone stood silent after he said that, and received glares. ''No.'' Sasuke and Sakura said simultaneously.

Naruto pouted, what was so bad about Sarada being his daughter-in-law. ''But lil' Sarada-chan will probably be crushing on my boy Bolt in the future, heheh.'' He couldn't help but enjoy the thought of his kid getting married and becoming Hokage just like him.

''I-I don't like that loser!'' Sarada yelled, her cheeks were a bright red color from blushing.

''Shouldn't you be doing some Hokage work?'' Sakura crossed her arms at the blonde, knowing he sometimes liked avoiding his paperwork, similar to how Tsunade used to act when she was in office.

Naruto leaned down and whispered into Sarada's ear, ''Just between you and me, but Bolt always talks about you and says how you're really cute.'' Sarada's entire face turned a bright red, tomato color again.

''Quit filling my daughter's head with your nonsense.'' Sasuke picked her tiny form up, and put her over his shoulder. Her eye twitched, she couldn't stand the thought of ever being married to Bolt.

''Yeah, yeah... whatever. 'ttebayo.'' Naruto chuckled, ''But she will be my daughter-in-law one day.'' He said, playfully rolling his eyes before going back to the Hokage tower.

Sasuke and Sakura simultaneously let out an exhausted sigh, ''He hasn't changed a bit...'' Sakura commented.

''The last thing we need is Uzumaki in the family...'' Sasuke nearly cringed at the thought.

''Heh...'' A small smile rested on Sarada's lips, as she reconsidered the thought of being with Bolt.


	6. Banana Head

A/N: I literally get these ideas at like 5:30am in the morning, Lol. Think of this... as a chapter to go with the last one I published earlier.

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6: Banana Head<span>

Sarada ran towards the playground, and tripped over the sandbox before landing face first inside of it. She heard snickering, and looked up to see a Blonde laughing at her. Her face turned red as she boiled up with anger.

''What the heck are you laughing at?!'' She yelled angrily.

''The idiot who fell face first into the sand.'' He snickered, the boy could never resist a moment when he could tease someone. Especially a hot-headed girl like this.

''Hmpf.'' She stood up from where she fell at, and dusted off her dress. ''I just... notice the sandbox.'' Sarada looked away, slightly embarrassed that she made herself look like a fool in front of someone she barely even knew.

''You have glasses, yet you couldn't see the sandbox?'' His blue eyes blinked, not really believing her lame excuse but he could care less. ''That's pretty lame, 'ttebasa.''

She crossed her arms with a scowl, and kicked his sandcastle over. ''Not as lame as your haircut, Banana head.''

He glared up at the young Uchiha, ''Listen here Four-eyes, I worked really hard on that sand castle.'' The blonde stood up so he could talk to her face-to-face. ''You better make me a new one!''

Now that Sarada got a good look at the kid, he looked a lot like the Hokage, Naruto. She remembered him talking about a son he had, named Bolt. She never had a chance to meet him before, and now that she did... she wasn't all that excited about it.

''My name is Sarada, not four-eyes you idiot.'' A satisfied smirk rested on her lips as she ruined the other sandcastles he had created, it was amusing to see him get mad over something so simple.

''Bye~'' She stepped off the Sandbox and walked away from the now angry looking blonde.

''I'm going to be Hokage someday, and when I do become Hokage... I'm getting rid of all lame girls, starting with you! 'ttebasa.'' He called out.

''The only one becoming Hokage, is me.'' She turned around and winked at him, ''I'll get rid of all the idiots, like you Banana Head.''

''STOP CALLING ME BANANA HEAD, FOUR-EYES!'' Bolt yelled over to her, it's ironic how now she was the one that was teasing him and not vice versa.

''Banana head, banana head, banana head.'' She sung happily, ''Oh sweet little Banana head~''

''SHUT UP, 'TTEBASA!'' He didn't know the girl for more than five minutes, and already he disliked her.

As Sarada continued singing his nickname, she bumped into a group of other boys who looked like they were a few years older than her.

''O-Oh... sorry...'' She apologized, a little intimidated by them.

''Tch, brat.'' One of them shoved her on the floor, causing her to wince by the rough impact. ''Watch where you're going.''

''Oh, this is Sasuke Uchiha's daughter.'' Another one of the boys knelt down in front of her, ''She seems like a cocky asshole, like her father.''

''She doesn't seem all that tough.'' One of them shoved her face down on the ground, ''Oooo, you wanna go get daddy to help you out? He's barely ever in the village anyway.''

''S-Shut up... you don't know my dad at all.'' She mumbled out, trying to hold back tears. Sarada was already used to getting bullied often because of who her father was, even though in her eyes Sasuke wasn't a bad person at all. She always looked up to him, and always got excited when it was time for him to come home from a mission.

The one handling her picked her head up by the hair so he could stare at her, ''You really think your daddy is as amazing as you think he is?''

''Leave her alone, 'ttebasa!'' The blonde said, causing all the attention to go towards him.

The boys were silent, acknowledging that he was the Hokage's son. A few tried messing with Bolt, but the minute Naruto found out... they'd regret ever messing with him.

''Damnit, screw the girl. It ain't worth it.'' The guys said before running away.

Sarada let out a relieved sigh, it was rather exhausting having to always deal with ignorant people like them. ''You okay?'' Bolt held out a hand to help her out.

She stood silent, hesitating about taking his hand but considered it and took it since he was nice enough to help her out. ''Thanks...'' Sarada said when she got stood up. She took off her glasses and cleaned off the lenses with a small piece of cloth she had in her pocket.

''My dad... always said guys had to help out a girl when they're in trouble...'' Bolt's eyes looked away as he put his hands in his pockets, red coloring his cheeks from blushing.

Sarada smiled as she put her glasses back on her face, ''My mom said, this is what you do when a guy does something nice for you.'' she leaned over and kissed his cheek.

His face turned tomato red, ''...E-Ew... my mom always does that to me, 'ttebasa.'' he immediately wiped off the area where she kissed him, causing her to giggle.

''I guess you're not that bad after all, Banana head.''


	7. Daddy Rivals

A/N: Woo, I miss updating this story

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7: Daddy Rivals<span>

''Sarada.''

''Bolt.''

''Sarada.''

''Bolt.''

''SARADA!''

''BOLT!''

''Sarada's an Uchiha, so she has the smarts for being Hokage.'' Sasuke glared at the blonde Hokage.

''Bolt already has an awesome dad who's the Hokage, only makes sense if he inherits his dad's Hokage stats, 'ttebayo.'' Naruto grinned confidently.

''Hn, he already inherited your dobe-stats.'' Sasuke said with a smirk, pointing to a younger blonde in a distance who was painting all over the hokage faces again.

Naruto's eye twitched as he saw his son paint the words ''Lame Hokage'' on his carved face. ''They start off as a delinquent, then become a bad-ass hero.'' The older Blonde crossed his arms with a confident grin.

''A Hokage needs smarts, not someone who would make ridiculous rules like... half-priced ramen every friday.'' The Uchiha scoffed.

''Better than anything you _Uchiha, _could come up with.'' Naruto rolled his eyes, 'Bet you'd make some life-sized Itachi statue, with your ridiculous brother complex.' he mumbled, hoping the Uchiha didn't hear.

''Life-sized Itachi statue beats half-priced ramen.'' Super Uchiha hearing apparently.

''Really.''

''Yeah really.''

''Really...''

''Yeah, dobe. Really.'' They continued to glare at each other, then something behind the Uchiha caught Naruto's eye.

''Hey Sasuke...''

''What?''

''Remember that time when we were kids, and just became genin. And... that kid shoved me into... you know..'' His eye twitched at the atrocious memory.

''Unfortunately.''

''You didn't... tell your daughter about it by any chance, did you?'' The blonde gulped.

''No... why would I-'' Sasuke turned around and saw Sarada and Bolt painting a picture of Naruto and Sasuke kissing, and a title that says ''Best Couple'' under them.

Apparently they were good artists.

''Sakura...''

''Hinata...''


	8. Pranksters Gone Too Far

A/N: Oh my, ideas are popping into my head. But how can I type them all at once? How troublesome.

Disclaimer: Masashi Losermoto owns Naruto.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 8: Pranksters Gone Too Far<span>

After a long, and exhausting mission Sasuke finally felt relieved to be coming home. Being greeted by a beautiful wife, and an amazing daughter.

''I'm Hom-'' Instead of a beautiful wife, and an amazing daughter he was greeted by a bucket of water dropping on his head, and soaking him from head to toe.

He stood silent, anger boiling up inside of him. Snickers could be heard nearby, along with a few 'shh's'

He threw the bucket off of him, accidentally breaking a window in the process. Oh well, Naruto could just pay for that.

Activating his sharingan, he went to where he heard the laughing. Behind the fence to his house, he found an obnoxious bundle of blonde hair, and his '_little angel'_ snickering in a corner.

Sasuke grasped the fence so tightly, that it broke in his hand. When they noticed the older Uchiha, there was an abrupt silence until...

''GYAH, A MONSTER 'TTEBASA!'' Bolt pointed at the Uchiha, before grabbing Sarada's arm and running off with her.

Corrupting his daughter's mind, causing her to do such foolery actions.

Naruto wasn't going to hear the end of this. ''Wait till' I get my hands on you, damn brat.'' he seethed.

* * *

><p>''I'm taking a ramen break, Shikamaru.'' Naruto yawned and stretched, standing up from his 'super-cool-awesome' Hokage chair.<p>

''Tch, hurry up. There's still more documents you need to sort.'' Shikamaru reminded.

''Yeah, Yeah, I know 'ttebayo.'' Naruto opened the door to his office, and

_SPLAT_

He got smacked with a pie full of paint. The blonde hokage glanced down to see a raven haired girl, and a bright haired blonde giggling and running away.

If there was one thing Naruto hated that Bolt inherited, it was his old prankster ways.

And now he was having an influence on Sasuke's daughter. Oh lord have mercy, he was going to get it good for the Uchiha soon enough.

''NARUTO!''

Or maybe now.

He tried desperately to wipe the paint off his face, but it only ended up staining his bandage. ''Damnit, damnit...'' he cursed the brilliant prankster mind Bolt had.

It might even be greater than his own.

Sasuke grabbed the blonde by the shirt, shoving him against the wall. ''Control your damn son.''

All he wanted was a simple ramen break, but it was apparently more safer inside his office. Sighing, he pushed the Uchiha back. ''I can't help it if he has a brilliant mind like his father.''

Naruto suddenly noticed the state Sasuke was in, and couldn't help but laughing out loud.

An angry, soaked Sasuke was of course a sight to be seen. ''He's more of a handful than you are.''

''As long as they don't have the guts to play any pranks on our wives...'' Naruto shuddered at the thought of how angry Sakura could get if Bolt tried that kind of crap on her. He'd probably lose a limb or two.

Although... if he had the nerve to do it on Sasuke..

They stared at each other in realization.

And at that same moment they rushed off to find the kids.

''...SHANNARO!''


	9. Bolt and Sarada

A/N: I see you guys don't love me enough to review. *cries* Lol jk, but please review :/ this is kind of dedicated to Bolt x Sarada in a way

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Lamemoto

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 9: Bolt and Sarada<span>

The door to the Hokage office opened up, and out came the Uchiha princess. She wore a stern expression, her lips formed into a line.

''Hokage-sama, we just received knowledge that the enemy has learned of our strategy.'' Sarada spoke in a melancholy tone, one that her father often spoke in.

The Hokage chair was facing the window so that the one who sat in it wasn't in current sight, ''Hmmm, that could be a problem...''

''What should we do, Hokage-sama?'' Sarada asked, ''If they learn of your location, your title as Hokage could possibly be tarnished!''

The chair spun around, and Saphire soon met Onyx as a small blonde who hadn't even hit puberty was in the chair. ''We fight, 'ttebasa.'' he narrowed his eyes at the Uchiha, and they nodded simultaneously as if they read each other's mind.

''But first!'' There was an abrupt pause, as a grin spread on the Blonde's face.

Sarada raised an eyebrow, what other wise Hokage decision shall he make next?

''Rename Ichiraku Ramen, Boltraku Ramen.'' Sarada blinked, adjusting her glasses.

''Yes, very wise Hokage-sama. We must teach them of your power to rename snack bars.''

''As for the enemy...'' His demeanor grew serious again, ''I'll handle them on my own.''

''But you can't possibly win alone against... those two!'' Sarada exclaimed, ''Let me help!''

Bolt jumped off the chair, letting out a sigh and throwing on a bootleg version of his grandfather's cloak in a lame attempt to look cool. He walked over to Sarada and patted her head. ''Don't worry, I'll make it back alive for your sake... and Hinawari's.''

He made his way towards the door, Sarada stared at him in awe. ''Hokage-sama...''

A smirk grazed his lips, ''Thank You... Sara-''

''BOLT!'' The door flew open to find an obviously pissed off Naruto, with ramen draping over his head and shoulders.

_''..._I'm out.'' The younger Blonde ran in the opposite direction, with a 'Holy shit, I screwed up and he's gonna kill me.' expression.

Naruto used his teleportation jutsu since he had placed a marker on Bolt, and grasped his arm tightly with his bandaged hand. ''What the hell do you think you're doing?''

Sarada whistled awkwardly, her gaze drifting away from the two. ''And you, I already told your father what you've been doing with Bolt.'' Naruto glanced over at the small Uchiha.

Sarada flinched, a nervous smile on her face. ''I-I'll just leave you two alone then...''

Uchiha daddies weren't the most pleasurable to be around, especially when they were angry. Why did she have to get mixed up in Bolt's shenanigans?!

''I would be a much better Hokage than you, 'ttebasa.''

''How about you tell me that after you've grown a pair, what kind of Hokage runs away from their enemies, 'ttebayo?'' Naruto smirked, he wasn't about to let his son grow up to be a cowardly hokage.

''Hmpf.'' Bolt pouted and looked away.

''You better cut it out with these pranks, I know your mother may go easy on you... a bit too often... But I'm not having any of it, do you know how many complaints I've gotten of you spray painting ''Bolt for Hokage'' everywhere?''

* * *

><p>Sarada snickered as she held up a picture of Naruto draped in ramen in her hand, ''I can't wait to make copies of these.''<p>

''Ahem.'' Sarada bumped into something, and accidentally dropped the photo she held of Naruto's reaction after her and Bolt gave him the ultimate pranking.

The small Uchiha looked up, then gulped when she saw a familiar shade of short, pink hair. ''M-Mother...'' she smiled innocently, but guiltily at the same time.

''What's this I hear about you pulling pranks on the Hokage?'' Sakura grabbed her ear, causing the young Uchiha to yelp.

''Ow, ow, ow, B-Bolt made me do it!''

''Excuses, I don't care what you and your little boyfriend do but Naruto has been bothering me on Shinobi Skype, complaining about you and Bolt getting into trouble constantly.''

Sarada's face turned a bright tomato red, ''H-He's not my boyfriend, gross!''

Sakura smiled, ''You know... you don't have to hide it.'' she released her grip on the girl's poor ear

The raven haired girl stood silent, looking away from her mother's gaze with her cheeks still flushed red. ''I-I really... don't like him...''

''Hmm, should I tell you a story from when your dad and I were kids?'' Sakura tapped her chin in thought.

''The one where Uncle Naruto stole Daddy's first kiss?'' Sarada asked curiously, as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

Sakura giggled, ''Well... your daddy might get mad if I tell you about that again, but wanna know a secret?''

''Yes!''

Sakura leaned down, close to the girl's ear to whisper. ''They kissed each other again while falling down a waterfall.''

Sarada gasped, ''He still didn't kiss you yet?''

Letting out a sigh, the pinkette sat with her daughter on a nearby bench. ''Lets just say... it took a while for your daddy to notice me.''

She couldn't help looking at Sarada, and thinking back to the days when she was a hopeless romantic, chasing after Sasuke. Wouldn't be too surprisingly if she ends up with Bolt in the future.

They were kind of cute together.

Although... going to family reunions with... _Naruto. _She could only imagine... the arguments between Sasuke and him.

_'Sarada could have done better.''_

_'I beg to differ, Bolt could have gotten someone waaaaaaaay better, 'ttebayo.'_

_'Tch, don't you dare underestimate Sarada. Your son is lucky he got her hands on someone as amazing as my daughter.'_

_'He inherited my smarts, and handsome good looks. She's got all she needs.'_

_'The last thing we need is for you to reproduce more mini Naruto's to pollute this earth.'_

_'As if we'd need anymore Sasuke's. One is enough, and barely tolerable as it is.'_

_'Idiot.'_

_'Jerk.'_

_'Ramen-freak.'_

_'One-armed freak.' _

_'Trashmaki.'_

_'Trashsuke Crapchiha.'_

Yeah, lovely family reunions to look forward to in the future.


End file.
